Una Niñez Muy Especial Para Yasmín
by Ricku
Summary: la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, tendrá una niñez muy especial, ya que conocerá a uno de sus mejores amigos, y la cosa irá algo más allá. nada más, dejen Reviews, si les Gusta.


los 2 primeros días de clase por los hermanos Javier y héctor.

Érase una vez, un reino muy, muy, muy lejano.  
Tan lejano era, que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo.  
Bueno¡solo alguien!. alguien al que se le ocurra atrabesar las tierras del antiguo Árabe.  
¿sabéis de que reino os hablo?  
pues ¡bien! os lo boy a explicar.  
en el antiguo Árabe, existe un pueblo muy lejano, y muy grande.  
que es de los años 913, al 1005.  
en ese mismo pueblo, y que tiene por nombre Ágrabah, existe un palacio, que es de los Años 1322, al 1522. aunque está, ya un poco derruido por el paso del tiempo, es aún, el más hermoso palacio que se pueda admirar en este pueblo. también, existen algunos de los muchos monumentos que han quedado destruidos, por la conquista que sufrieron en el Año, 1012, al 1132.  
algunos de estos monumentos, son:  
El monumento de la princesa Yasmín.  
este monumento, está puesto en la plaza de Ágrabah, y es el más hermoso de todos. está echo de hierro, cubierto de oro y plata.  
los ojos, están echos de zafiros tallados a manos por un artesano,  
y soldados con estaño en la cara del monumento.  
la boca de la princesa Yasmín, está echa con un rubí tallado a mano por otro artesano, la boca, echa con rubí, incorpora los dientes, echos con diamantes muy duros, engastados en la parte de atrás de los labios del rubí.  
la diadema de la princesa Yasmín, está echa tambíen de aguamarina tallada a mano, por otro artesano, y en el centro de la diadema, está engastado un anillo de oro, en cuyo centro esta engastado un círculo de zafiro.  
el vestido de la princesa Yasmín, echo también de aguamarina, está engastado en la estátua colocado como si fuera su propio vestido. tanto el sujetador,  
como los pantalones, están echos también de aguamarina, engastada en el monumento.

este es uno de los muchos monumentos, pero hay otros monumentos que aún se conservan en pie, a pesar de los años que llevan plantados en la explanada. aunque están ya muy oxidados, aún se pueden ver los detalles.  
de como eran, en su tiempo.  
por ejemplo, veamos algunos de ellos.

El monumento de Aladín.

este monumento, está ya muy oxidado por el paso del tiempo, y no se puede ver con claridad, como está, echo.  
sin envargo os puedo resumir, que el monumento estaba echo, con hierro,  
cubierto de oro. tenía los tirantes echos con amatista tallada con máquinas.  
porque los artesanos, no podían tallar la amatista a mano, porque era muy dura, y tardarían 4 Años en acabarla.  
los pantalones estaban echos con una lamina de perla. granparte se a desprendido del monumento, porque los cambios del clima y las tormentas de arena, no dejan de azotar con fuerza, estas regiones.  
pero los ciudadanos, no quieren destruirlo, a pesar de que ya es muy viejo, y no atrae a ningún turista que pase por este pueblo.  
este es otro monumento que quedó en pie, a pesar de la invasión.  
de este pueblo.  
el palacio del sultán, conserva aún sus torres, a pesar de que no tiene pararrayos, todavía no a caido ningún rayo en aquel tiempo.  
en este país, es muy difícil que haya ninguna tormenta eléctrica.  
porque las altísimas temperaturas, no dejan que haya ninguna nube.  
en este devastador desierto no puede sobrevivir ninguna persona.  
i si alguien intenta atravesarlo, será, su fín.

¿cómo nació la princesa Yasmín?  
pues ¡bien! os loboy a explicar.  
en una noche de diciembre, a las 3 y 54 de la madrugada, la esposa del sultán, llamó a su esposo, y le dijo que le dolía la tripa.  
entonces el sultán, no tuvo más remedio que llevar a su esposa al hospital.  
allí, los médicos, le dijeron a la esposa del sultán, que estaba a apunto de dar a luz a una niña. que sería la futura princesa de Ágrabah.  
Entonces el sultán le dijo a su esposa, que que nombre le iban a poner a su hija.  
la esposa del sultán, pensó que el nombre de Yasmín, estaría muy bieen.  
porque una amiga suya, que mucho lo siento por ella por su muerte, se llamaba también Yasmín, y no le quedaba mal.  
entonces el sultán, accedió a la propuesta, y la llamaron:  
Yasmín, Alian Night.  
el sultán, estubo 20 noches en el hospital de Ágrabah, hasta que su esposa,  
se recuperara del parto.  
pero una mala noticia, ocurrió esa misma noche.  
los médicos, estubieron toda la noche con Sindy Alian, para ver si se recuperaba del parto.  
pero las cosas¡se pusieron complicadas!  
uno de los médicos, habló al sultán, de una debastadora epidemia, que se supone que todavía, no hay ninguna cura contra ella.  
gracias a dios, Sindy Alian, salió viva del hospital.

¿que pasó en el día del cumpleaños de la princesa Yasmín?

pues¡bien! os lo voy a explicar.

en el día del cumpleaños de la princesa Yasmín, Sindy Alian, se puso muy, enferma, y no pudo asistir a la fiesta de su única hija.  
la pequeña Yasmín, cumplía los 13 años, y su padre el sultán, le regaló un cachorrito de tigre de vengala, al cual le llamaron Rajáh.  
Sindy Alian, llamó a su esposo, y le dijo que ella no iva a aguantar mucho tiempo en la tierra. También le dijo que sintiéndolo mucho, que le regalara el collar que tenía ella en el cuello, y una diadema, con un zafiro en el medio de un anillo de oro en el centro de la diadema.  
el sultán, cogió el collar, y la diadema, y se los regaló a la princesa Yasmín, la cual le dijo, que porqué se los daba.  
el sultán, no le dijo nada, y subió a la alcoba donde estaba la cama, donde ba a morir la esposa del sultán, y madre de la princesa Yasmín.  
sus últimas palabras fueron:

¡habla Sindy

-esposo mío, me ubiera gustado quedarme con tigo, pero dios me llama.  
-no sufras tanto cuándo me vaya de este mundo, y pase al cielo.  
respecto a la niña, no le digas nada, no baya a ser que le de un ataque de nervios, y se ponga a llorar.  
-mi tiempo de vida se está acabando, y se acerca la hora de irme.  
solo una cosa más.  
asegúrate de que nuestra hija crezca como debe, y que encuentre un pretendiente, que la ame de verdad, y que la proteja.  
y yo misma, vendré a buscarte, cuando llegue el momento.  
-adiós amado mío-.

después de decir estas palabras, Sindy Alian, murió en su lecho a las 3 y 32 de la tarde de diciembre de 1545 justo el día en que la princesa Yasmín, cumplía los 13 años.  
el sultán, bajo a su trono, llorando a lágrima viva.  
LA PRINCESA yASMÍN, APESAR DE QUE ERA MUY PEQUEÑA TODAVÍA, LE DIJO AL SULTÁN, QUE QUE LE PASABA, Y PORQUÉ LLORABA A LÁGRIMA VIVA.  
El sultán, no quiso decirle lo de su madre, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.  
Yasmín, no quiso insistir más, y decidió dejarle en paz.  
pero de alguna manera, se iva a enterar de aquello.

¿que pasó el primer día de colegio de la princesa Yasmín?

pues¡bien! os lo voy a explicar.

el primer día en que se presentaba la princesa Yasmín alcolegio, el maestro le presentó a sus alumnos de clase, y amigos todos. vueno¡todos nó! había un chico al que ella le gustaba mucho. ¡pero eso no es todo! también había una chica que le gustaba ese mismo chico, y empezó, a tener celos de esa chica, que como todos sabemos, es la princesa Yasmín.  
en una mañana de recreo, el chico le dijo a la chica:

¡habla Antonio!

hola, perdón si te molestado, no era mi intención, lo siento.  
¡habla Yasmín!

no te preocupes, pero dime¿que quieres de mí?  
¡habla Antonio!

Solo una cosa, si se me permite decirla.

¡habla Yasmín!

Claro que se te permite.

¡habla Antonio!

pues, quiero decirte, que estoy enamorado de tí, lo siento,si he herido tus sentimientos pero una pregunta.

¡habla Yasmín!

¿cual?

¡habla Antonio!

¿estás disponible? o tienes Ya novio.

¡habla Yasmín!

¿como, que has dicho?

¡habla Antonio!

bueno, lo que quería decirte, es, que, si, tú, querrías, ser, mi, novia.

¡habla Yasmín!

pues, sí.

¡habla Antonio!

bale. pues, entonces, quedamos, a, la¿noche?

¡habla Yasmín!

pues, bueno, de acuerdo.

pero detrás de unos árboles, como era de suponerse, una de las espías de Sara, dijo en voz baja a la princesa Yasmín.

¡habla Maite!

ten por seguro, que esa cita, no llegará, nunca.  
pues nosotras, lo impediremos, de algún, modo.

entonces el monitor, le empezó, a hacer, un text de preguntas, y la princesa Yasmín, las respondía todas, no había ninguna pregunta, mal contestada.  
eso suponía que esA niña, debía estar dotada de pequeña, y no hacía, falta en la clase.  
pero, no la echaron, porque era un encanto de niña, y aunque en clase jugara o durmiera y no estuviera atenta a la clase, cuando el profesor la preguntaba, en seguida respondía la pregunta que se le había echo, sin ningún, error.  
todos en el colegio, estaban maravillados de la inteligencia de la princesa Yasmín,  
que decidieron hacer una fiesta en su honor.  
mientras esto sucedía en la clase, Maite y Katy, fueron a contarle a Sara, que la princesa Yasmín, es ahora novia de Antonio, y no solo eso, si no que También, es la más inteligente.

¡habla Sara!

no hay en Ágrabah persona más inteligente que yó.  
respecto a esa princesa Yasmín, no es más que una falsante.

¡habla Katy!

baya Sara, parece que los celos te comen, por dentro.¡habla Sara!

¿tú también la defiendes? si es así, morirás, ahogada.  
por mala compañera, y traidora.

¡habla Maite!

eso, eres una mala compañera, y una traidora.

¡habla Sara!

Maite, prepara la piscina, para matar a esta traidora de Katy.

¡habla Katy!

sois unas asesinas, se lo boy a decir, a la princesa Yasmín.

¡habla Sara!

pues, por mí, ya se lo puedes estar diciendo, antes de que pasen los 2 minutos de tiempo que te damos, y si no as vuelto, iremos a buscarte, y allí mismo, te mataremos.

¡habla Kati!

os bais a enterar¡hijas de puta!

pero como era de suponer, también entró en el colegio, un niño que se llamaba Aladín.  
este niño era el clásico Aladín, que luego veremos ya de mayor.

¡habla Aladín!

¿que es lo que os pasa a las dos?

¡habla Maite!

pues nada, esque esta traidora de Kati, no es más que una traidora.  
por eso, la bamos a matar.

¡habla Aladín!

¿por algún motivo en especial?

¡habla Maite!

si, porque ha defendido a la princesa Yasmín, y eso a Sara, le da, mucha, rabia.

¡habla Aladín!

una princesa ¿decís?

¡habla Sara!

si, entró ayer, a las 4 de la tarde, justo cuándo acababan las clases.

¡habla Aladín!

una princesa así, me combendría. ¿sabéis donde está ahora esa princesa Yasmín?

¡habla Katy!

sí, sí. yo lo se donde está, ahora.

¡habla Aladín!

dime¿donde está?

¡habla Katy!

creo que está, con el novio de Sara, porque como yo bien recuerdo, te lo quitó.

¡habla Sara!

no se te permite hablar así, de Antonio, en primer lugar, el no es un mujeriego.

¡habla Katy!

y si no lo es¿porque estubo saliendo con Laura y ahora con Yasmín?  
algún misterio se oculta ahí.

¡habla Sara!

¡basta! as firmado tu sentencia de muerte.  
porque no pienso permitir, que insultes a mi novio Antonio.

¡habla Katy!

te recuerdo que ahora, es tu exnovio.

¡habla Aladín!

bueno chicas, no tenéis porque pelearos, ya beréis, como esa mujer cae, a mis brazos.  
¿no veis que soy el mas guapo?

¡habla Sara!

no te hagas el arrogante, porque te puedo asegurar, que no te la llevas ni en broma.  
para conquistar a esa princesita, hace falta otra cosa que tu no tienes.

¡habla Aladín!

¿que es lo que me hace falta a mí?

¡habla Sara!

pues, por ejemplo, te hace falta la inteligencia, tener un pene grande, algo de eso.  
según la princesita Yasmín.

¡habla Aladín!

la conquistaré, como sea.

¡habla Sara!

te deseo suerte.  
aunque no estoy acostumbrada a hacer cosas buenas, pero suerte.

mientras tanto en el cuarto de Antonio, la princesa Yasmín, estaba aiudando a antonio, a ser como ella, tarea que no iba a ser fácil.  
pues Antonio, no tenía suficiente inteligencia, y no podía superar a la princesa Yasmín.  
las preguntas que le hacía, no podía contestarlas correctamente, y le resultaba muy difícil hacer las siguientes operaciones matemáticas:

¡pregunta Yasmín!

¿cuántas somn 43 + 32?

¡contesta Antonio!

pues 43 + 32 son, creo que 54.

¡habla Yasmín!

no, nó, inténtalo de nuevo.

¡habla Antonio!

pues esque, no puedo hacerlo princesa Yasmín, no se ni sumar, ni restar, ni multiplicar, ni dividir, ni hacer fraciones, ni ecuaciones.

¡habla Yasmín!

o sea, que no sabes nada en el término ¿matemático?

¡habla Antonio!

no princesa Yasmín, no se nada de matemáticas.

¡habla Yasmín!

pues estamos listos.  
veo que tenemos que dejarlo, aunque, te aré una pregunta.  
que posiblemente, será la que decida si tienes inteligencia, o no la tienes.

¡habla Yasmín!

tu viste la película de pesadilla en elmes trit ¿verdad?

¡habla Antonio!

claro que sí.

¡habla Yasmín!

pues te aré una pregunta sobre la película de pesadilla en elmes trit. ¿vale?

¡habla Antonio!

vale.

¡pregunta Yasmín!

¿que pasa cuándo Fredy Krúguer aparece en los sueños?

¡contesta Antonio!

creo que no tengo ni puñetera idea.

¡habla Yasmín!

creo que lo bamos a dejar, porque veo que es inútil.  
no estás preparado para estudiar, i no estás al día.  
tienes que esforzarte más, porque no prestas atención pues es muy sencillo, porque 43 + 32 son 75, es que es de cajón.

¡habla Antonio!

creo que tienes Razón, no estoy preparado, y no soy más que un fraude.  
una calamidad, y un completo vago.

¡habla Yasmín!

tampoco te pongas de esa manera, que no es para tanto.

¡habla Antonio!

claro que sí, no as visto que no se hacer nada de lo que me has intentado decir.

¡habla Yasmín!

no te preocupes, porque algún día, aprenderás a estudiar, y serás igual que yo, de inteligente.

¡habla Antonio!

¡de verdad lo piensas así?  
¿piensas que yo puedo esforzarme un poquito más?

¡habla Yasmín!

no solo un poquito más, si no que llegarás a ser como yo, pero solo si te lo propones,  
podrás conseguir lo que tu más deseas en el mundo entero. ¡ser inteligente!  
y te aseguro, que eso no es nada difícil muchacho, así que. ¡consíguelo!

¡habla Antonio!

¡gracias! Yasmín, te debo una por ayudarme, ahora mismo, me voy a la sala de estudios y me pondré, a estudiar muchísimo, y mañana verás entre mis manos, una hoja en la que veas un 8.¡habla Yasmín!

¡muy bien! así, me gusta. y si apruebas el examen, te daré un premio muy bonito ¿vale?

¡habla Antonio!

bale. ¿pero que es el premio?

¡habla Yasmín!

¡ha! eso es una sorpresa, y no te lo puedo decir, mañana si apruebas el examen, lo verás.

entonces Antonio, como era de suponerse, se puso nervioso, por el premio y casi no pudo concentrarse en el examen, de mañana.  
el pobrecillo, estubo toda la noche sin dormir, estudiando y estudiando sin parar, para si poder aprobar el examen de mañana.  
de vez en cuándo, la puerta se abría suavemente, y una dulce carita asomaba por ella.  
era Yasmín, que estaba muy contenta de que al fin, su novio estudiara muchísimo.  
pero como es natural, el sueño venció a Antonio, y este se quedó dormido encima de la mesa de estudio, y se puso a roncar, como un condenado.  
la última vez que se abrió la puerta, la princesa Yasmín, dijo:

¡habla Yasmín!

anda, te voy a acostar en la cama, porque si no descansas, mañana, te quedarás dormido en clase,  
y no podrás aprobar el examen.

después de taparle, y de darle las buenas noches, la princesa Yasmín, cerró la puerta, con la misma suavidad, con que la aabría, y se marchó a su cuarto, a dormir.

¡el día del examen!

al día siguiente, la princesa Yasmín, fue a levantar a Antonio.  
pero cual no fue sus sorpresa, cuándo vio con sus propios ojos, que Antonio, estaba levantado, y estudiando, sin darse cuenta, que así mismo se estaba preparando para el examen de ahora.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡muy bien! Antonio, veo que estás tomando ejemplo de lo que te dicho.  
y eso está muy bien, porque así, serás un hombre de provecho, el día de mañana.

¡pregunta Antonio!

princesa Yasmín. ¿que hora es?

¡contesta Yasmín!

en este momento son las 8 y 59 de la mañana.

¡habla Antonio!

bueno, solo queda un minuto para las 9 de la mañana.

¡habla Yasmín!

el examen es a las 9y 30 de la mañana.

¡habla Antonio!

bueno¿nos vamos a clase princesa Yasmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

bueno, vale¡vámonos!

una vez en clase, el profesor, les dice a los alumnos:

¡habla el profesor!

haber niños. ¿habéis estudiado todos?

hablan los niños!

si, señor profesor, todos hemos estudiado, escepto uno que no estudia nada, porque no sabe nada de lo que se habla en clase. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

¡habla Yasmín!

no les crea maestro, porque te puedo asegurar, que Antonio, los deja patas arriba a todos estos.  
niños de pacotilla, que seguro que no se han quedado toda la noche despiertos, para estudiar.  
¡es más! es probable, que en los exámenes todos tengan un 0 como una casa, y en tonces me reiré.

¡habla el profesor!

sí. puede que tengas razón en lo que dices.

¡habla Yasmín!

¿alguna vez me equivocado yó?

¡habla el profesor!

nunca te as equivocado.  
bueno, vamos a comenzar el examen, que llevamos mucho tiempo perdido.  
escuchar ¡todos! boy a dictaros las preguntas, y vosotros me respondéis las respuestas ¿vale?

¡hablan los niños!

vale señor profesor.

¡habla Antonio!

princesa Yasmín, estoy muy nervioso, y no se si lo conseguiré.

¡habla Yasmín!

tu ten ánimo, y verás como lo consigues.

¡pregunta el profesor!

1 ¿como se llama la función que realizan las plantas por el día cuando expulsan oxígeno, y recogen el dióxido de carbono?  
2 ¿como se llaman las rocas que estánfundidas, las cuales forman la laba de los volcanes?  
3 ¿como se llama el hueso que separa el húmero del Radio?  
4 ¿que enfermedades podemos coger, además del sida y el sarampión?  
5 ¿que es la vid, y que nos dá, y que cuidados necesita, y que enfermedades le atacan a la vid?  
6 ¿como se llama el país en el que estamos ahora, y que pueblos lo componen, sus tradicciones?  
7 ¿quien manda en Ágrabah, y cuántos años hace que manda?  
8 ¿existen 3 tipos de tradicciones, cuales son?  
9 ¿que es un palacio, de que está echo, y es fácil perderse en un palacio?  
10 ¿como se llaman las 3 capas del suelo de la tierra?  
ya podéis empezar a contestar las preguntas.  
tenéis hasta las 11 de la mañana para contestar las preguntas.

todos los niños, empezaron a contestar el examen, cosa que no les será fácil.

¡contesta Antonio!

todo sea por la sorpresa.  
bueno, vamos ayá.  
1, la función que realizan las plantas cuándo recogen el dióxido de carbono, y expulsan el oxígeno se le denomina como fotosíntesis.  
2, las rocas volcánicas, al ponerse en estado líquido, se les llama magma.  
3, el hueso que separa el húmero del Radio, se llama Cúvito.  
4, las enfermedades que podemos coger, además del sida y el sarampión son:  
1, la gripe, que nos hace tener fiebre muy alta.  
2, la jaqueca, que nos hace tener dolor fuerte de cabeza y bómitos.  
3, el cáncer, que es una enfermedad que no tiene cura, y que nos lleva a la muerte.  
4, la varicela, es una enfermedad, en la que te salen granos por todo el cuerpo.  
5, las anginas, es una enfermedad de la garganta que te impide tragar porque te duele.  
estas son las enfermedades que yo recuerdo.  
5, sin contestar.  
6, el país en el que estamos ahora se llama Arabia Saudí.  
los pueblos que lo componen son:  
1, Ágrabah.  
las tradicciones del pueblo son:  
1, las danzas árabes, que se hacen cada cierto tiempo, en Ágrabah, son cada 3 años.  
esto es todo lo que recuerdo.  
7, en Ágrabah, manda el sultán, y está desde los años 1322, al 1422.  
8, los 3 tipos de tradicciones son:  
1, las tradicciones diarias, que son las que se hacen cada día.  
2, las tradicciones mensuales, que son las que se hacen cada mes.  
3, las tradicciones al año, que sonn las que se hacen cada año.  
estos son los 3 tipos de tradicciones.  
9, un palacio, es la mansión del rey, las princesas, la reina.  
está echo de ladrillos por fuera, pero por dentro del palacio, es un lujo vivir allí.  
adornado de oro, con muchas joyas.  
es muy fácil perderse en el palacio, sobretodo si no bas con alguien que lo conozca.  
como pueden ser, las princesas, el rey, la reina.  
10, sin contestar.

¡habla el profesor!

¿habéis acabado los demás el examen?

¡hablan los niños!

si profesor, ya hemos acabado el examen.

¡habla Yasmín!

ya veremos si lo habéis aprobado¡mentecatos!

¡habla el profesor!

dejarlo encima de la mesa, y después del recreo, os diré los resultados del examen.

habla Antonio!

¡que bien! princesa Yasmín, creo que lo he aprobado, porque he contestado todas las preguntas.  
bueno ¡no todas! solo 2 preguntas no han sido contestadas, la 5, y la 10.

¡habla Yasmín!

solo basta conque hayas contestado las pregunntas que hayas contestado completamente, para que tengas un 8 en el examen, y como tu ya sabes, un 8,0 es un 8 , lo que quiere decir que ese examen ha sido aprobado satisfactoriamente, con un notable.¡habla Antonio!

¡gracias! pero hay una cosa que me preocupa.

¡habla Yasmín!

¿y que es esa cosa que tanto te preocupa?

¡habla Antonio!

¿que pasaría si no he contestado las preguntas que haya contestado completamente?

¡habla Yasmín!

pues eso quiere decir que el 8, se bajaría a un 0, que es unsuspenso.  
pero no te preocupes, porque yo se todo lo que ba a sucederte, y te digo que tu Antonio,  
vas a tener un 8 en el examen de hoy.

¡habla Antonio!

ojalá no te equivoques, y sea cierta tu premonición.

¡habla el monitor!

¡venga a clase! que ya se ha acabado el recreo.

¡habla el profesor!

bueno niños, os voy a decir los resultados del examen de hoy.  
en primer lugar Yasmín, tienes un 10, enorabuena.  
en segundo lugar Pedro, tienes un 3,5, estudia un poco más.  
en tercer lugar, Pablo, tienes un 1,5, deja de dormirte en clase.  
en cuarto lugar Mario, tienes un 8,5, muy bien, pero puedes superarlo.  
en quinto lugar carlos, tienes un 5,5, por los pelos no apruebas.  
en sexto lugar Laura, tienes un 7,5, bastante bien.  
en séptimo lugar, Katy, tienes un 9,5, muy bien.  
en optavo lugar emilio, tienes un 0,5, muy mal.  
en noveno lugar, y ya añadido, que se me olvidó presentároslo, Aladín, tienes un 0,5, muy mal.  
en décimo lugar David, tienes un 4,5, aprobado raspado.  
en ondécimo lugar Antonio, tienes un 8, muy bien, pero puedes mejorarlo.  
estos an sido los resultados del examen de hoy.

¡habla Yasmín!

señor profesor, en mi pueblo, un 4,5 es un suspenso, y no un aprobado raspado.  
el que es un aprobado raspado es el 5,5.

¡habla el profesor!

reconozco que tienes razón, porque el 5,5 es un aprobado raspado, y el 4,5 es un suspenso.

¡habla Antonio!

¡lo he conseguido! al fin, he sacado un 8 en el examen de hoy.  
yo no he creído que nunca lo conseguiría debe ser, que Yasmín, me decía la verdad.

¡habla Yasmín!

bes como yo nunca te miento, lo ves, solo hay que creer en tu compañero, o compañera y si acaso esa compañera, o ese compañero te miente, creé, en ti mismo.  
por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, luego te daré el premio.

¡habla el profesor!

ahora vamos a dejar que Aladín, se presente ante vosotros, y nos cuente algo de Ágrabah.  
y sobre su vida.

¡habla Aladín!

hola, yo soy Aladín, tengo 10 años, y me voy a presentar, para que nos conozcamos un poco mejor.  
hola yo soy Aladín. ¿tu como te llamas?

¡habla Pedro!

hola Aladín, yo soy pedro, y tengo 9 años.

¡habla Aladín!

hola, yo soy Aladín¿tu como te llamas?

¡habla Mario!

hola Aladín, yo soy mario, y tengo 10 años.

¡habla Aladín!

hola, yo soy Aladín¿tu como te llamas?

¡habla Carlos!

hola Aladín, yo soy carlos, y tengo 11 años.

¡habla Aladín!

hola, yo soy Aladín¿tu como te llamas?

¡habla Pablo!

¡hola Aladín, yo soy Pablo, y tengo 15 años.

¡habla Aladín!

hola, yo soy Aladín¿tu como te llamas?

¡habla Yasmín!

hola Aladín, yo soy Yasmín, y tengo 13 años.

¡habla Aladín!

bueno, ya nos hemos presentado, y ya nos vamos conociendo un poquito más.  
ahora, os voy a contar de donde vengo.  
en primer lugar, vengo de Ágrabah, es decir de este mismo pueblo.  
yo he nacido el 22 de noviembre de 1454, y mi madre, me apreciaba mucho.  
pero ocurrió algo muy extraño, y fue que como yo me volví un cabrón, pues mi madre no tubo más remedio que abandonarme en la calle.  
en fin, era una vida bastante incómoda para mí.  
pero acabé, por acostumbrarme a ella, como si fuera aquella niña que encontré en una cuneta.  
intenté reanimarla, pero nada. la niña estaba muerta.  
lo cual fue una lástima de criatura, pero yo hice lo que pude.  
en fin, hace mucho tiempo, encontré a una hermosa chica, pero commo no tenía dinero la chica, se marchó deseándome mala suerte.  
esto son cosas que pasan, sobretodo si se es pobre como yo.  
pero no me importaba nada, porque me encontré con un chiquillo, que se llamaba Ramón,  
que me dijo que si no tenía hambre.  
yo le dije que sí la tenía, y me dio el bocadillo que llevaba en la mochila, para que yo pudiese comer.  
en fin, esto es todo lo que os puedo decir.

¡habla el profesor!

¡gracias Aladín! por contarnos algo de tu vida.  
que según parece te fue muy difícil acostumbrarte a ella.

¡habla Aladín!

no hay porque darlas.

¡habla Yasmín!

señor profesor. ¿me permite preguntarle algo a Aladín?

¡habla el profesor!

se te permite.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡gracias!  
señor Aladín¿no se ha parado a pensar que había un palacio en Ágrabah en el que se podia haber parado a preguntar quien habia allí?  
alomejor yo misma te ubiera mantenido en el palacio ¿no creés?

¡habla Aladín!

¿debo tomar ese comentario, como que soy un idiota?  
porque si es así Yasmín, te advierto que puedo enfadarme.

¡habla Yasmín!

no, yo no estoy diciendo que tu seas tonto, haber si dejamos las cosas claras.  
yo solo te estoy diciendo que podías haber preguntado, pues es lo mismo que haría yo,  
si estubiera perdida en Ágrabah.  
nada más, no te estoy diciendo que tu seas gilipollas, o algo por el estilo.  
además porque yo no soy así, no me meto con la gente, escepto cuando hace falta.

¡habla Aladín!

¡gracias Yasmín!

¡habla Yasmín!

no hace falta que me las des.

¡habla Aladín!

¿como que no hace falta?

¡habla Yasmín!

pues porque he sido yo la tonta.  
si hubiese sabido que no habías visto el palacio, ahora no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.

¡habla Antonio!

princesa Yasmín¿donde está la sorpresa que me ibas a dar?

¡habla Yasmín!

¿aún sigues con eso? ya te dicho que aquí no puedo darte esa sorpresa, luego a la noche te la daré, así que no te preocupes más.

habla Antonio!

solo dame una pista.  
no te pido nada más que una pista.

¡habla Yasmín!

estabién, te la daré.  
es una cosa que se hace juntando los labios y las lenguas.

¡habla Antonio!

no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

habla Yasmín!

luego a la noche lo podrás comprobar seguro que te ba a gustar mucho.

¡habla Antonio!

seguro que sí.  
tratándose de una chica, como podría negarme.  
bueno, me tengo que marchar a lavarme los dientes.

¡habla Yasmín!

hasta luego ¡guapetóm!

¡habla Aladín!

i decidme Yasmín. ¿cual es la sorpresa que le bais a dar a Antonio?

¡habla Yasmín!

¡atí! ni en broma.  
porque seguro que lo impedirás

¡habla Aladín!

bamos preciosa, dímelo, decíaa Aladín tocándola por el cuello.

¡habla yasmín!

cierra los ojos

¡habla Aladín!

¡bien! ya los tengo cerrados. ¿y ahora que hago Yasmín?

habla Yasmín!

estate quieto, y no te muevas, no baya a ser que te manche en otro sitio de pintalabios.

¡habla Aladín!

estoy muy nervioso, no baya a ser que me des una ostia, o un puñetazo.

¡habla Yasmín!

no, no te preocupes, que no ba a ser nada de eso.

pero justo cuando ivan a juntar sus labios, ocurrió algo inesperado.  
el profesor, la mandó llamar, y le dijo:

¡habla el profesor!

mira Yasmín, os presento a vuestro nuevo maestro, se llama Fredy Krúguer.

¡habla Yasmín!

baya, ahora no podré dormirme en clase, porque si lo hago,me matará.

¡habla Fredy!

como te puedes creer todo eso. ¿ves tu acaso un guante con cuchillas?

¡habla Yasmín!

puede ser que lo tengas escondido.  
y quieras matarnos a todos, cuando estemos dormidos.

¡habla Fredy!

esas burlas, no te las pienso tolerar. ¿entendido Yasmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

sí. lo he entendido perfectamente.

¡habla Fredy!

pues Ya te puedes estar largando de aquí.

¡habla Yasmín!

como quieras, no me quedo contigo ni un minuto más.

entonces la princesa Yasmín, salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el patio del colegio.  
en el patio, se encontró con Antonio, que le dijo:

¡habla Antonio!

¿que te pasa, que vienes tan corriendo?

¡habla Yasmín!

es Fredy Krúguer. el mismo tipo de pesadilla en elmes trit.

¡habla Antonio!

¿lo dices en serio?

¡habla Yasmín!

desde luego, yo no te mentiría nunca.

¡habla antonio!

¿y que vamos a hacer Yasmín?

habla Yasmín!

no tengo ni puñetera idea.  
de eso si que no te puedo decir nada, porque a ese tipo, no le he visto en mi vida.  
y no se como desacernos de él.

¡habla Antonio!

podríamos matarle en los sueños.

¡habla Yasmín!

no, es imposible que podamos matarle en los sueños, primeramente en los sueños, Fredy Krúguer es una persona inmortal,lo que quiere decir, que nunca muere.  
podemos molerlo a palos. pero lo que nunca podremos hacer, es matarlo.

habla Antonio!

pero entonces, si no podemos matarlo¿que podemos hacer Yasmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

supongo que Fredy Krúguer, ahora es bueno. debe ser que yo, me dejado llebar por la película de pesadilla en elmes trit. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, y 6.

¡habla Antonio!

pero tu ¿has visto la película de pesadilla en elmes trick de la 1 a la 6?

¡habla Yasmín!

esa es una pregunta tonta, claro que sí.  
pero no hubiera imaginado que existiera semejante mostruo. humano.  
porque Fredy Krúguer, no es una persona normal, si no que es un demonio.

¡habla Antonio!

entonces¿vamos a matarlo Yasmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

no, todavía nó.  
quiero haberiguar, si es cierto lo que dice, o no lo es.  
por el momento él dice que es bueno. ¿verdad?

¡habla Antonio!

¡si, eso es lo que dice él.

¡habla Yasmín!

pues, vamos a probarlo durante un més.  
si es bueno, le dejaremos que se quede en el colegio.  
y si no lo es, iremos al director del colegio, y le pediremos que nos devuelvan a nuestro antiguo, y viejo maestro.

pero mientras estaban muy entretenidos, Aladín, que no podía esperar aquel apasionado morreo,  
se metió por medio de la comversación, pidiéndole antes permiso a Antonio, y a Yasmín.

¡habla Aladín!

perdón¿puedo estar con vosotros?

¡habla Yasmín!

hola, por mi parte, si puedes.

¡habla Antonio!

¡por la mía también!

¡habla Aladín!

¿de que hablabais?

¡habla Yasmín!

pues, de nada del otro mundo, solo nos estábamos quejando del nuevo maestro. ¿verdad Antonio?

¡habla Antonio muy serio!

¡no quiero hablar! parece que ese individuo te quiere apartar de mí.  
y si eso sucede¡te juro que le mato!

¡habla Yasmín!

pero. ¿de que estás hablando¿piensas que yo voy a salir con ese pobre?

¡habla Antonio!

¡pues parece que sí! nada más por la forma en que le estás mirando.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡eso es mentira! y si lo piensas así, ya me puedes estar olvidando, para siempre.  
lamento mucho el haberte ayudado a que aprobaras el examen, he sido una tonta, me equivoqué.  
pero ese error, lo voy a pagar caro toda la vida. ¡que coño! tu lo bas a pagar muy caro.  
podría haberte dejado que te pudrieras en la miseria, pero no lo he echo.  
y así ha sido el único modo en que me lo has agradecido, descarado.  
llamándome puta por toda la cara, pues tu eres una persona que no tiene corazón, nada más que.  
para aprovecharte de las chicas ¿verdad?

¡habla Antonio!

vete al puto infierno.  
y ojalá que te desgarren el coño.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡y atí la polla!

pregunta Yasmín!

haber listo¿a cuántas chicas te as tirado ya?

¡habla Antonio!

¡no te metas en mi vida!

¡habla Yasmín!

¡a mi no me chilles! porque te puedo hacer algo peor.

¡habla Antonio!

tu lo haces, y te parto la cara.

¡ríe Yasmín!

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

¡habla Yasmín!

no creo que lo hagas, porque podrías ir al hospital.  
así que te recomiendo que no me pongas un pelo encima, si no quieres saber lo que es bueno.

¡ríe Antonio!

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

¡habla Antonio!

si tu no tienes ni fuerza.  
no se que me bas ha havcer si cuándo te ponen la mano en cima ya estás diciendo.  
ayúdame Antonio, que me quieren violar.

¡amenaza Yasmín!

¿lo quieres probar haber que pasa?

¡habla Aladín!

bueno, bueno. esto se está poniendo al rojo vivo.  
mas vale que yo me vaya de aquí, que no quiero recibir ninguna ostia.

¡se chulea Antonio!

vamos, pégame, te estoy esperando, pégame.

pero de pronto ¿plas! un buen bofetón sonó en la cara de Antonio.

¡grita Antonio!

¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
que daño me has echo. estoy que se me saltan las lágrimas.  
ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡muy bien! ya te puedes ir.

¡habla Antonio!

de acuerdo, ya me voy.

¡habla yasmín así misma!

¡ha! que agusto que me quedado, se estaba volviendo insoportable.  
además, me apetecía pegar a alguien.

después de 4 minutos, volvió Aladín, y le dijo a Yasmín:

¡habla Aladín!

¿que te ha pasado preciosa?

¡habla yasmín!

pues nada, que ese mierda de niño, se me ha puesto chulito, y le he pegado un buen bofetón.

¡habla Aladín!

se lo merece de todos modos, porque cuándo estabais enseñándole, el niñito se hizo aposta el inteligente, para que le dieras esa sorpresa, y eso es aprovecharse de las niñas.

¡habla Yasmín!

debo de reconocer que tienes razón, maldita suerte la mía.  
he sido una tonta, y encima, me he dejado engañar.

¡habla Aladín!

por eso os he seguido. para evitar que te hiciera algo, durante esa sorpresa,  
por ejemplo:  
que te metiera mano, y te tocara las tetas, por encima de ese vestido, o el chocho por encima de la falda, y amí, eso no me gustaría nada, y lo he impedido.  
y debo reconocer que lo he hecho bastante bien ¿no creés?

¡habla Yasmín!

sí, si lo creo sí.  
y muchas gracias por ello.  
me as salvado de una buena.

¡habla Aladín, poniéndose colorado!

pues, para eso están los amigos.

¡habla Yasmín!

bueno, creo que as venido a por algo. ¿no creés?

¡habla Aladín!

así es preciosa, he venido a por algo que tu solo me podrías dar.

¡habla Yasmín!

ya se lo que es, así que no se hable más.

¡habla Aladín!

¿me vas a dar la sorpresa que le tenías reservada a Antonio?

¡habla Yasmín!

sí. pero no te pongas nervioso, porque si no, no saldrá bien, y no será apasionante.

¡habla Aladín!

¡gracias, gracias, gracias! venga Yasmín, estoy esperando la sorpresa impaciente.

habla Yasmín, acercándose a Aladín!

¡cierra los ojos! y no tiembles nada, que no te voy a hacer daño.

¡habla Aladín, muy nervioso!

vale, ya los tengo cerrados.

pero justo cuándo los húmedos y seductores labios rojos de Yasmín, se ivan a juntar con los de Aladín, apareció, Fredy Krúguer, y dijo a la princesa Yasmín:

¡habla Fredy!

os he pillado infraganti y com las manos en la masa.

¡habla Yasmín!

¿pero de que estás hablando Fredy?

¡habla Fredy!

pues lo que os quiero decir, es que no tenéis porque daros un beso.

¡habla Yasmín!

¿pero que dices de un beso?

¡habla Fredi!

pues, lo que yvais a hacer, era daros un beso. ¿os creéis que soy tonto?

¡habla Yasmín!

pues un poquito, sí lo eres.  
y no es por meterme en lo que no me llaman.

¡habla Fredy!

¿pero piensas que os voy a dejar que os deis un beso? no os lo creéis ni jarto de vino.  
enprimer lugar, voy a poner unas normas nuevas¡y espero que se cumplan!  
1. las normas del colegio, son:  
1.1. a partir de esta noche, los niños en un pasillo de habitaciones, y las niñas en otro pasillo de habitaciones. y hay del que cace en las habitaciones distintas.  
1.2. los niños y las niñas, no podrán estar juntos en los recreos.

¡habla Yasmín!

eso ya es muy cruel, por tu parte.  
y no estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo.  
amí no me alejas de Aladín, porque no me da la gana.

¡habla Fredy!

eso ya lo veremos, porque te puedo asegurar, que yo aunque no soy malo, pero todavía tengo poder sobre tí, y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana. ¿entendido Yasmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

ni siquiera te heoido, porque hablas tan flojo, nadie te puede oir.  
ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

¡habla Aladín!

oye, Yasmín¿como es que no son ni siquiera las 8 de la noche y ya está oliendo a jazmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

pues, te lo voy a explicar.  
el jazmín, es una planta que solo puedes olerla mejor por la noche, lo que quiere decir,  
que el jazmín, tiene más facultad, de oler más por la noche, quepor el día.  
el jazmín, es una planta nopturna, es decir, que por el día¡también huele! pero con menos potencia que por la noche, eso es porque el jazmín, es una planta de Persia, y en Ágrabah,  
nisiquiera hay jazmínes, nada más que los que hay en este colegio.

¡habla Aladín!

¿y tu creés que en una capital como Madrid, se pueden tener jazmines?

¡habla Yasmín!

no, no, porque se elarían, se pueden tener en verano, yo no digo que nó,  
pero que en invierno, hace muchísimo frío en madrid, y el jazmín,  
no soportaría esas bajas temperaturas, por lo que acabaría elándose,  
i es muy posible que también se muera, porque el Jazmín, es una planta tropical, y de ninguna forma podemos sacarla de su clima, y adaptarlo a otro. es totalmente imposible.

¡habla Aladín!

¿y tu sabes hacer té de jazmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

claro que sí, pero necesito los ingredientes. si tu me los traes, yo misma te preparo un té de jazmín, para chuparse los dedos.

¡habla Aladín!

¿cuáles ingredientes quieres Yasmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

los ingredientes que quiero son:

1. unas hojas de la flor del Jazmín.  
2. la infusión de té.  
3. azúcar.  
4. agua caliente.  
5. unas hojitas de menta para darle un sabor a menta.  
6. un poco de leche caliente.  
7. un poquito de miel.

esos son los ingredientes que quiero.  
ahora los materiales para hacerlo son:

1. unos palos de leña y fuego.  
2. una tetera.  
3. unos vasos para echarlo.  
4. unos palillos para vatirlo y mezclar los ingredientes.

después si quieres, te preparo el té de jazmín amentolado con leche y miel.  
¡es mi única especialidad! peroprimero, tendrás que buscar los materiales.  
mientras yo, consigo los ingredientes, que los tengo en la mochila.  
que me he dejado en mi habitación. ¿vale?

¡habla Aladín!

¡vale!

dicho esto, Aladín, aprobechó la oportunidad en que Fredy Krúguer estaba trabajando en hacerse la cena.  
mientras corríapor pasillos y salas,Aladín, no se daba cuenta.  
de que cada vez, se estaba haciendo más oscuro.  
al fin, llegó hasta unas escaleras que subían hasta una puerta.  
en la cualponía:  
Desván. decidido a entrar, Aladín, abrió la puerta, que hizo un ruido.  
terrible. Pero después de haberse habierto, se dejó ver una habitación llena de trastos viejos, y telarañas. una lámpara vieja, colgaba del techo. tenía la bombilla fundida.  
por lo que en ese sitio, nunca ha habido luz.  
Aladín, rebuscó entre los trastos viejos, y encontró:

1. una linterna vieja.  
2. una tetera medio oxidada.  
3. algunos palos de leña seca.  
4. unos vasos de plástico viejos.  
5. unos palillos de madera.

mientras intentaba hacer funcionar la linterna, la puerta del desván,  
se cerró de golpe. en la oscuridad de la sala, le sorprendió una figura preciosa. era la de una chica, que estaba prisionera, y casi no había comido desde el día en que la encerraron en el desván.  
Aladín, quiso saber como se llamaba aquella chica, y se lo preguntó.

¡habla Aladín!

hola¿como te llamas?  
¡habla la chica!  
pues yo me llamo Silvia.

habla Aladín!

encantado de conocerte Silvia.

¡habla Silvia!

igualmente.  
¿tu como te llamas?

¡habla Aladín!

yo me llamo Aladín.  
guapetona.

¡habla Silvia!

muchas gracias Aladín.  
ahora sácame de aquí, y llévame al patio.  
del colegio. por favor.

¡habla Aladín!

de acuerdo, Silvia.

entonces Aladín, buscó por todo el desván, si había una salida.  
al fin, encontró una ventana, que tenía el cristal, un poco roto.  
pero lo que Aladín no sabía, es que esa ventana precisamente,  
daba a la habitación de la princesa Yasmín, y su compañera de cuarto, Katy.  
sin saber cómo, Aladín, dio un salto por la ventana junto con Silvia,  
i cayó de pie, en la habitación de la princesa Yasmín, y su compañera de cuarto, Katy.

¡habla Aladín!

¡esto si que es divertido!  
si Yasmín estuviera en la ducha, si que lapodría mirar.  
sin ningún problema sus perfectas curvas de su buen cuerpecito.  
y sus meloncitos y su chochito.  
¡ahora bien! si me pillara espiándola en la ducha, ya puedo salir pitando de esta habitación, antes de que pasara algo peor.  
pero eso no lo voy hacer, a no ser que me entre la tentación de mirarla.  
si es así, trataré de cerrar los ojos.  
baya, parece que ahí viene Katy.

efectivamente, Aladín, no se equivocaba. Katy entró en la habitación y al ver a Aladín, dijo:

¡habla Katy!

¿sepuede saber que estás haciendo en nuestra habitación?  
como se te ha ocurrido entrar en nuestro cuarto.

¡habla Aladín!

verás Katy, todo tiene una explicación.  
el caso es que yo iva al desván del colegio a buscar unos materiales.  
que Yasmín me había dicho que buscara, para hacer un té de jazmín amentolado con leche y miel.  
pero lo que sucedió, es que me he encontrado con Silvia.  
i me da la impresión de que ha estado más de una semana sin comer.  
por eso, he decidido sacarla del desván. pero lo que no sabía es que la única ventana del desván, daba a buestra habitación.  
si lo llego a saber antes, no salto por la ventana.  
porque no me gusta espiar a las chicas cuándo se están duchando, ni mucho menos cuándo se están desnudando.  
es solo una coincidencia ¡no te parece!  
así que te pido una cosa.

¡habla Katy!

¿cual?

¡habla Aladín!

no le digas a Yasmín que he estado en buestra habitación. ¿vale?

¡habla Katy!

mira Aladín, es una falta lo que has hecho.  
pero apesar de que ya lo has hecho, no le diré nada a Yasmín, por esta vez.  
pero a la próxima vez que vuelva a pasar, le diré a Yasmín lo de hoy.

habla Aladín!

de acuerdo, tu ganas.

y diciendo estas palabras, Aladín, salió echando ostias de la habitación.  
justo en el mismo momento en el que la princesa Yasmín, subía las escaleras, y entraba en el dormitorio.

¡habla Katy!

hola Yasmín.

¡habla Yasmín!

hola, Katy.  
¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

¡habla Katy!

cual.  
¡habla Yasmín!

¿porque huele la habitación a perfume de chico?

¡habla Katy!

no lo se, seguramente que yo me habré echhado perfume de chico.

¡habla Yasmín!

ha, bueno.  
¿has visto mi mochila de color rosa?

¡habla Katy!

si, si que la he visto.  
¿porque lo dices?

¡habla Yasmín!

pues, porque tengo unas cosas que necesito para hacer té de jazmín amentolado con leche y miel.

¡habla Katy!

pues, está en la estantería de arriba del armario.  
colgada como me pediste.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡gracias Katy!

¡habla Katy!

de nada Yasmín!

entonces la princesa Yasmín, cogió la mochila del armario, y sacó los ingre dientes que le hacían falta. luego la volvió a colgar en el armario, y se marchó al patio, para esperar a Aladín.  
mientras tanto, Katy, dijo:

¡habla Katy!

amí me gusta Aladín, y tengo que conseguirlo de alguna forma.  
no se cual será, tendré que preguntárselo a Yasmín, no baya a ser.  
que estos 2 estén enamorados, aunque no se ha notado nada.  
bueno, esta noche se lo preguntaré a Yasmín, haber que dice.

mientras tanto, Aladín, estaba intentando hacer funcionar a la linterna que encontró en el desbán. pero para su desgracia era que no había pilas, y las que las que había en la linterna, estaban completamente agotadas.  
entonces pensó en buscar pilas nuevas.  
de repente se acordó del sitio en que Fredy Crúguer guardaba sus pilas nuevas, para sus trastos.  
entonces Aladín dijo:

¡habla Aladín!

tengo que cojer 4 pilas de las de caset portátil.  
claro que, Yasmín, tiene también caset portátil, pero no se las quiero quitar.  
tengo que cogerlas sin que Fredy se de cuenta.

y usando sus trucos callejeros, Aladín, consiguió cojerle a Fredy 4pilas i se las puso a la linterna, y al fín, consiguió encenderla.  
Aladín, salió al patio con la linterna encendida y alumbró a Yasmín la cual, dijo:

¡habla Yasmín!

ten cuidado, me as dado un susto de muerte, creía que me ibas a violar.  
pero ya veo que as cogido un objeto luminoso.

¡habla Aladín!

claro, que creías, que te violaría yo, pues nó, solo he cogido esta linterna para poder ver ahora, porque ya es de noche. y sin linterna, ahora es como si no vieras nada, y puedes darte una ostia contra algo.  
solo eso, a otra cosa, te he traido los materiales para que me hagas el té de Jazmín amentolado con leche y miel.

¡habla Yasmín!

vale, Aladín, enciende el fuego para calentar el agua.  
si no hay agua caliente, no hay té.

¡habla Aladín!  
vale, Yasmín

y diciendo esto, Aladín puso los palos de leña seca en el suelo luego frotando 2 piedras prendió los palos de leña seca.  
mientras tanto Yasmín, abrió la tetera que porcierto, le costó bastante trabajo de abrirla, porque estaba oxidada.  
y echó el agua fría, y dijo a Aladín:

¡habla Yasmín!

he Aladín¿está ya listo el fuego?

¡habla Aladín!

sí, sí, ya está listo.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡gracias Aladín!

¡habla Aladín!

de nada Yasmín!

entonces Yasmín,puso la tetera en el fuego, y calentó el agua,  
luego echó la infusión de té hasta que el agua tomó color del té,  
después echó las hojitas de menta para que le diera sabor.  
después echó la leche caliente, y con los palillos batió los ingredientes que había de momento.  
después echó un poquito de miel, y por último batió todo eso hasta quepilló un tono marroncillo, y asquerosillo.  
por último bebió un poco del té, y haciendo señas llamó a Aladín para que se sentara a su lado.  
después dijo a Aladín:

¡habla Yasmín con señas!

olle Aladín¿quieres probar el té? 

¡habla aladín con señas!

claro que sí Yasmín!

entonces Yasmín, se acercó poco a poco a Aladín, y sin que Aladín se diera cuenta Yasmín juntó sus húmedos y seductores labios rojos con los de Aladín entonces el té de Jazmín amentolado con leche y miel, fue pasando poco a poco por la boca de Aladín, mientras Yasmín lo expulsaba poco a poco de la suya mediante besos con lengua, y apasionados expectáculos de meterse mano.  
poco a poco se iban acercando al espectáculo sexual. justo cuándo les quedaba una gota de ese té, se dieron cuenta de que se estaban tocando sus partes más íntimas, pero no pararon, porque Yasmín, quería descubrir lo que es el sexo, con solo 13 años.  
mientras se tumbaban en el cespe del patio, apareció Katy, que dijo:

¡habla Katy!

Yasmín, que estás haciendo tumbada en el cespe del patio¡y encima con Aladín!

¡habla Yasmín!que yo estoy tumbada en el cespe, tu as pensado mal, como puedes pensar que yo me he tirado a Aladín

¡habla Katy!

nó, pero lo has intentado ¿verdad?

¡habla Yasmín!

sí. pero no era yo, Aladín quería tomar Té de Jazmín amentolado con leche y miel, y se lo he dado.

entonces Katy, cogió la tetera vacía, y le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Yasmín, dejándola inconsciente durante 2 minutos.  
durante los cuales, Katy aprobechó para ir a ver a Aladín, y decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

¡habla Aladín!

baya Katy, muchas gracias, si quieres, ahora que as dejado a Yasmín,  
fuera de combate, deberíamos ir a tu cuarto.

¡habla Katy!

en solo 2 minutos, no me ba a dar tiempo a hacer casi nada.  
el efecto del fuerte golpe en la cabeza solo dura 2 minutos.  
y es imposible, por otra parte, es que luego ella, se tomará la venganza.

¡habla Aladín!

pues, podemos irnos aún sitio del colegio que solo sabemos Yasmín y yó.

¡habla Katy!

¿y que sitio es Aladín?

¡habla Aladín!

es un sitio muy lejano de la vigilancia de Fredy Crúguer.

¡habla Katy!

¡vale. vámonos

entonces Aladín y Katy, se fueron a un lugar muy apartado del colegio.  
pero, que estaba dentro del colegio.  
allí Katy, desnudó a Aladín, y empezó a chuparle el pene, mientras Aladín estaba desnudando a Katy, y le empezó a chupar el chocho.  
mientras Katy, se quejaba del gusto.  
pasados los 2 minutos, Yasmín, volvió en sí, pero no vió ni Aladín, ni a Katy, por ninguna parte del patio.  
entonces Yasmín, pensó que Aladín y Katy, se habían ido a la piscina.  
a bañarse, juntos, así que Yasmín, decidió no intervenir, ya que de nada serviría llorar por Aladín, pero temía por su vida, ya que estando con Katy, y sabiendo lo que Sara y Maite estaban tramando, si vieran a Katy con a Aladín, se pondrían más furiosas, y acabarían matando a Aladín junto con Katy.  
mientras tanto Aladín y Katy seguían con su faena.  
Aladín le metió el pene por el chocho a Katy, mientras Katy,  
se quejaba del gusto.  
al fin, se corrieron los 2, y volvieron al patio, pero de pronto:  
Katy se encontró cara a cara con Yasmín, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero le dijo:

¡habla Yasmín!

te juro que esta noche tú me las vas a pagar.  
no se como lo aré. pero esta no te la perdono.  
y no pienses que me boy a arrepentir, porque estás muy equivocada.  
¡habla Katy!

ni lo sueñes, no pienso permitir que me pongas un dedo encima.  
así que se lo boy a decir a Fredy Crúguer.para que te castigue.  
y no me puedas hacer nada.  
a, y otra cosa, olvídate de Aladín, porque Ya me lo he tirado.

¡habla Yasmín!

eres, eres, eres una hija de puta.  
esta noche te bas a enterar, y no voy a dejar ni siquiera nada de piedad.  
yo nunca te querido hacer daño, pero me has obligado.

¡habla Katy!

¿que es lo que me quieres hacer Yasmín?

¡habla Yasmín!

eso es algo que no te importa, te haré lo que me de la puta gana.  
y no pienso echarme atrás.

¡habla Katy!

te aseguro que no lo harás, porque soy tu única amiga.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡calla! y le dio una ostia en la cara.  
no quiero oirte, en toda la noche.  
primera palabra que oiga, primer bofetón que te llevas.  
así que ya lo sabes, no quiero oirte en toda la noche.  
y ahora¡buenas noches!

¡habla Katy!

Yasmín, es una puta, y una niñata que se le murió su madre.  
ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, como mola cachondearse de ella, ja ja ja ja ja ja.  
¡habla Yasmín!

¡cállate de una puta vez! y no hagas que me levante de la cama, porque si nó, te vas a enterarr de quien soy yo.

¡habla Katy!

adelante, ya puedes empezar a pegarme, porque si no lo haces, te juro que seré yo la que lo haga.

¡habla Yasmín!

¡basta ya! no te pases esta noche con migo, porque no estoy de humor para aguantar ninguna de tus estúpidas bromas.  
así que no sigas dándome la puta bara.

¡habla Katy!

bueno, buenas noches.

¡el segundo día de clase!

en el segundo día de clase, Yasmín, se levantó como todos los días,  
y saludó aKaty, como si nada ubiese pasado.  
lo cual Katy, se quedó muy extrañada, y dijo a Yasmín.

¡habla Katy!

buenos días Yasmín.

Katy, se pensó que Yasmín, en vez de saludarla la iva a pegar un puñetazo. pero cual fue su sorpresa cuándo Yasmín, dijo a Katy:

¡habla Yasmín!

¡buenos días Katy.  
¿como has dormido esta noche?

¡habla Katy!

yo muy bien, pero te noto muy extraña. ¿te pasa algo?  
¿tienes fiebre? o esque estás henamorada de Aladín.

¡habla Yasmín!

pues, nó. lo que pasa es que no tengo nada de sueño.  
ni estoy rara, ni algo por el estilo.  
bueno. ahora me voy a desayunar, que tengo hambre.

¡habla Katy!

pues yo sigo pensando que a Yasmín, le pasa algo.  
me juego lo que sea, a que tiene 38 grados de fiebre, y está delirando.  
en fin, boy a desayunar, que yo también tengo hambre.

nada más entrar en el comedor, Yasmín, se encontró con Aladín, que le dijo:

¡habla Aladín!

hola preciosa. ¿como has dormido?

pero Yasmín, nada dijo. simplemente se dejó caer en la mesa.  
Katy, y Aladín, que son sus compañeros de mesa, se empezaron a preocupar.  
del estado de Yasmín, que decidieron llamar, a un médico.  
no sin antes, intentar hablar con Yasmín.  
intentaron todo cuánto pudieron. le dieron golpecitos en la espalda.  
y hablaron con ella. pero nada. Yasmín, no respondió.  
Aladín, dijo a Katy:

¡habla Aladín!

no se que le ha podido pasar, no entiendo nada.  
ayer tan contenta, y hoy de repente catapún, enferma de algo, pero no se de que.

¡habla Katy!

yo si que no entiendo nada de nada. estoy segura de que Yasmín, tiene fiebre,  
pero no me lo quiso decir. y si no me lo quiere decir, entonces es su problema, y ahí, si que yo no puedo hacer nada.  
lo siento, Aladín.

¡habla Aladín!

pues nada, no nos queda más remedio que decirle al médico, que Yasmín, tiene una enfermedad, pero desconozco la causa de esa enfermedad.

¡habla Katy!

eres tonto. no hace falta que le digas eso a una persona que Ya es médico.  
porque si es médico, averiguará lo que le pasa a Yasmín, como todos los médicos.

¡habla Aladín!

pero ha muchos médicos, se les ha muerto mucha gente.

¡habla Katy!

eso no es culpa de los médicos. eso es culpa de que la enfermedad, ya está muy avanzada, y la han cogido tarde.  
pero no te preocupes, que Yasmín, no se va a morir, porque no tiene cáncer.  
únicamente tiene fiebre muy alta.

¡habla Aladín!

gracias Katy, por dejarme más tranquilo.  
esperaremos el tiempo necesario, para saber lo que tiene Yasmín.  
espero que no sea nada grave.

¡habla Katy!

no te preocupes, que la situación no es grabe.

los médicos, recogieron a Yasmín, que está tendida en la mesa de comer.  
el médico, sacó el termómetro clínico, y se lo puso a Yasmín.  
en el sovaco, y esperó 5 minutos. durante los cuáles el médico, estuvo vijilando el termómetro.  
una vez han pasado los 5 minutos, el médico, le quitó el termómetro,  
y vio que marcava 39 y medio de fiebre.  
inmediatamente, el médico, subió a Yasmín a la enfermería.  
y la tumbaron en la cama. no sin antes darle un antitérmico, para que se le baje la fiebre. y darle un antigripal efervescente, para el resfriado.  
los médicos, dieron la noticia al profesor, para que no se preocupara.

¡habla el médico!

señor profesor, su alumna Yasmín, está en cama con 39 y medio de fiebre,  
y no podrá asistir a ninguna clase, en todo el día de hoy.

¡habla el profesor!

Gracias doctor.  
que se mejore.

¡habla el médico!

de nada profesor.

entonces Aladín, dijo al profesor:

¡habla Aladín!

señor profesor. ¿como está Yasmín?

¡habla el profesor!

muy mal. tiene 39 y medio de fiebre.  
i eso no es todo, no podrá asistir a ninguna clase de hoy.  
y lo más probable, es que no la veáis en el comedor, ni en el patio,  
en todo el día de hoy.

¡habla Aladín!

¡no me digas¿es cierto eso que he oído?

¡habla el profesor!

si Aladín, sí que es cierto.

¡habla Aladín!

pues nada, que se mejore. de todas formas, cuándo acabe la clase, iré a visitarla a la clínica.

¡habla el profesor!

vale. pero después dame noticias.  
de como está, y como se encuentra.

¡habla Aladín!

vale. ya intentaré informarte.

la clase acaba de acabarse. y Aladín salió disparado hacia la clínica.  
una vez en la clínica, pidió permiso al médico, para ver si podía visitar a Yasmín, que está enferma.

¡habla Aladín!

perdón. ¿puedo visitar a Yasmín Alian Night que está en esta clínica?

¡habla el médico!

lo siento, pero de momento no se la puede hacer ninguna visita.  
no le ha bajado la fiebre, y puede ser muy peligroso.  
cuándo le baje a 36, entonces Ya podrás visitarla. pero de momento,  
sigue teniendo 39 y medio de fiebre. y por lo tanto, no se la puede visitar.  
váyase por favor.

y Aladín, se fue de la clínica, en dirección al patio.  
pero eso amigos, será el tema del próximo capítulo.

¡comentario!

este es mi primer fanfit, que creo. espero que lo que se cuenta en este primer Capítulo, os guste.  
¡a! otra cosa, dentro de poco crearé, el segundo Capítulo, de este fanfit.  
pero quiero que sepáis, que no lo creo, para que se invente nada nuevo.  
no quiero que el segundo Capítulo, se desvíe, de donde ha acabado el primer Capítulo. no solo por eso, si no por que los derechos de este fanfit,  
son propios de la factoría Disney's.

Continuará¡explicación!

habéis visto que las cosas se están poniendo bastante complicadas.  
¿como quedará Aladín con Katy?  
¿que es lo que pasará con esos 2?  
si queréis saberlo, leer el segundo Capítulo, titulado, una noche sexual, para dos.

¡nota!

y si queréis contarme que os ha parecido. tanto si os ha gustado.  
tanto como si nó, me escribís a esta dirección de correo.

¡dirección de correo electrónico!

j-parragami.madritel.es.

este fanfit, ha sido creado, por los hermanos Javier, y héctor. 


End file.
